A Scandalous Mystery
by starryxang3l93
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto changed and everyone noticed it. Tomoyo is worried about it the most. What is Sakura hiding? For now, the emerald eyed lady is back on trail for her first failed case and nothing's going to stop it.SxS R&R please


A Scandalous Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Prologue: Starting Point

NEWSFLASH! The media & the paparazzi are desperate and have their eyes for gossips. What's their newly found hot spot for the latest scoops? Right here in Tokyo, Japan! Buckle down writers; you're going to have lots to taken in because this will be the hottest events happening in history.

Practically everyone in China and Japan knows (mainly the female population) the oh so rich and famous business tycoon Syaoran Li. Smooth, smart, and one of the youngest bachelors around in the industries, almost every girl wants him and every guy wanted to be him but he was known to be a player. So to be crowned as Mr. Perfect, the only thing missing would be is marriage and that's one thing the business tycoon avoided.

On the other hand, somewhere else in this up-to-date city there was a life that wasn't too smooth or glamorous as Syaoran Li. It was the life lead by a certain emerald eyed female that allowed the people of Japan and China to relax or at least not to worry much. Stealth was her job, secrecy was her nature, and dangerous was her middle name. Who is she? She's the one and only Sakura Kinomoto, top agent in Japan's entire agency of secrecy and protection. That's right; she's an F.B.I. and a crime investigator crowned as the criminal justice queen. The salary of an agent is satisfactory especially if you are well known one but the thing was that the males had a sense of pride to keep. Whenever a case was solved, it was credited to the agency not to the Kinomoto herself. Though she resented that fact but did not make any move to change it, she had her own reasons to keep quiet and that was that.

Unfortunately she's not the only one in the planet. Snoopy, nosy, and persistent paparazzi along with reporters were not the type of people to let an opportunity pass by. They were everywhere and once a target, always a target. Too bad life wasn't fair but if you were clever, cautious, and sleek you might just have a chance to avoid those pestering groups of news spreaders, but that's only temporarily.

The previous written information above was how the world perceived things to be, but that wasn't all it was... it was just half the drama. Kinomoto thought life was always going to be realistic and no trouble was going to come on her. Nope because starting from today, her life was going to be a lot more troublesome than she ever would have imagined. It was all because of one man; ironically and surprisingly it was Syaoran Li to clash into her life. Oh she was going to make him pay and she absolutely hated him for ruining her peaceful life. Though no one could actually blame her for hating his guts….

6:00 p.m. Japan's Jade Square

The red carpet and flashes of cameras was everywhere. Many prestigious and wealthy people were there to celebrate the 20th anniversary to the Li Corporations; they were all people working with the Li Corps. Chuckles, smiles, and entertainment were shared all around. Behind this party facade, another dilemma was going on. In one part of the Jade Square there were two men both in black dress suits drinking cocktails with a secretive discussion. One was in his mid- 30's and the other was about 45 years old. Both about the same height, the man with black hair was Mr. Waters (mid-30's) and the one with brown hair was Greg Montgomery (45).

'I thought you were precise in time Mr. Waters.'

'I'm sorry Greg; I had some business to attend to.'

'You know, people who don't keep their word aren't worth my time but I like you Waters so that's why you are still here. Words going around about someone betraying partnership with me, Waters do you perhaps know anything about it?'

Silence answered Greg but the man smiled and replied,' Of course I know about it, I have sources. You probably know why you're here tonight right?' The sound of footsteps walking closer echoed.

Mr. Waters spoke clearly,' Greg, someone had to stop you so as a friend I partnered with Li. Why do you hate him so, he's a talented young man. Don't tell me you are going to act on anger… hit me if you like but you'll thank me someday.'

Greg whispered to Mr. Water's ear,' that's because he's ruining my spotlight and you're helping him after all these years I have trusted you. Goodbye Waters I hope you had one fantastic evening.' With that Montgomery was going to stick the knife but was thrown across the room. You could hear a slight groan echoing back.

The victim that was about to be terminated looked at who came to his rescue, he stared at a slender figure with fiery emerald eyes and she replied calmly but firmly,' Mr. Waters please leave the room through the door from where you entered from and go quickly. Someone will be there to escort you from the tiring evening.'

Mr. Waters took one more glance before he exited. The emerald eyed lady was going to deal with her prisoner but didn't move a step as she felt a cold knife on her neck. Her captor said in a cold voice that sent shivers down her back,' my fair lady, you played with

fire tonight ruining my revenge and now you're paying for it.'

She could feel him taking in her scent and decided to take him then. She elbowed his stomach and turned around quick knocking him to the ground. Held his arms on his back and handcuffed him.

With her courtesy she made him sit up and spoke in a gentle voice,' now that didn't hurt too much, did it? Well I have to go; it was nice meeting you Mr. Montgomery.' The auburn haired lady searched her grounds and saw all escape routes were cleared. Her string gun could not even get a hole up the glass window ceiling then she thought,' _Stinkin multi-billionaires… always uptight on security.'_

Sakura made her way to the door only to be seen by security guards. She slid down the staircase rink because that was the only way not to be caught by beefy muscled guards. The staircase led down to the party room and she thought,' _Crap I'm the center of attention now. How to pull it off…' _She didn't realize everyone was staring at the stair. She was caught by a young man in a dress suit, definitely not a security guard.

The man who caught her while she was sliding down the rink whispered into her ears,' just follow my lead.' Without any warning, the young man claimed her lips. The audience gasped as she tried to cut loose from the stranger, only to deepen the kiss. He finally released her as police men walked through the crowd to arrest the prisoner upstairs. Half of the audience diverted their attention to the police, Sakura made a run for it only to be confronted with cameras. She immediately did a high jump rolling in the air and landed swiftly on the ground. A sleek silver Lamborghini was waiting as it automatically opened the door to the driver's seat. With that she jumped in and drove away.

There was a ring in her white slide phone. She pressed the accept button while driving.

A firm voice echoed out,' Slip Cherry boss wants you right away.'

'I know that Yamazaki, tell him I'm on the way. See you in 5 minutes.'

Top Star Head Quarter

Everyone looked as the emerald eyed lady entered. Her appearance was calm but her aura said otherwise. The doors slid as she walked into the head's office. There were more people than expected and she recognized the stranger at the party. Immediately she narrowed her eyes at the head known as Cerberus Watanaki

Cerberus chuckled,' Nice job on your mission, I heard you made quite a spectacle tonight.'

She replied in an irritated voice,' I know that you set the whole thing up and it's not funny.'

Everybody in the room laughed and Takashi replied,' it's nothing to be angry about Sakura. You finally have the attention of everyone else, it wasn't that bad.'

Now she was angry and raised her voice,' Oh cut the crap; you guys are damn enjoying it.

You know I don't want attention because tomorrow the media's going to go crazy and

that's Kinomoto to you Yamazaki. If there isn't anything else Cerberus, don't expect me until the end of my vacation.'

She was about to walk out but Cerberus said sternly,' Sakura, there's been a change of plans. You are needed and this time it's urgent. I promise you a whole month of vacation if you do this mission.'

Turning back she sat down and the room quieted down. Cerberus spoke,' all of you leave except Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, and Li-san.'

Cerberus waited till everyone went besides the 4 he called. He cleared his throat and spoke,' Sakura… the big case we're working on, we've got a lead. When you caught Montgomery, Rei found something. He found a database disk and wants you to take a look at it. Hiro and Juntao have been spotted and this time they may be planning something big. Would you like to work on this case?'

It was hard to tell what the composed lady at the end of the room was thinking but she replied,' I won't fail this time. Is the disk the only thing picked up?'

Cerberus replied back quickly,' yeah… but before you go on, you are assigned a partner.'

Her face expression changed and Cerberus thought fast,' I know you hate working with others but you've never had a partner before---'

She cut him off and spoke calmly,' I'm not saying I won't give it a chance. Just tell me who I'm teaming up with.'

Cerberus bit his lip and replied,' Li Syaoran will be your partner for this mission.'

Silence was in the room. She looked around and faced the stranger at the party. Sakura then said smoothly,' I'm guessing you're Li Syaoran, don't worry I know what you're capable of.'

Standing up from her seat she walked over and offered her hand,' Nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura.'

The amber eyed man took her hand and replied with a smirk,' it's a pleasure; hopefully I won't be disappointed because I heard you have a reputation in Japan.'

She smiled sweetly and replied,' don't worry you won't be disappointed.'

Meanwhile the other 4 people including Cerberus were getting a weird feeling.

She was taking it quite well that she was going to get a partner, which they thought it left a big damage to her ego. She would have some kind of expression to show she resented and was angry with the whole thing.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Takashi eyed Cerberus. The four of them thought,' _what's up with that smile? She's got something up her sleeve and she better spill it._'

S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2S2

What is Sakura planning? Next Time On A Scandalous Mystery (A.S.M.):

_Sakura that was mean! Do you realize who he is?_

_It's not like I care. This is the agency not the T.V._

_Why is she so damn fed up with that case?_

_You shouldn't have said that out loud Li-san._

_Sakura! Are you alright? Please Sakura tell me what's wrong._

_She's what!?? _

_She's... _

Tell me what you think? Please Read and Review because it will be greatly appreciated!

-starryxang3l93-


End file.
